The Eevee Sisters
by Kuya Is The New Izzy
Summary: This is a Pokemorph story about 6 sisters, all Eeveelutions, and their romantic journey. Look at the picture for characters. The Jolteon is Rani, the Vaporeon is Crystal, the Flareon is Shikaru, the Espeon is Ivory, the Umbreon is Evany, and the Eevee is Elly.
1. Ch 1: Rude Awakening

Hey, guys, it's me. I've finally decided to make another story, and this is going to be more of a romantic story. Also, this is going to be a smaller chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**Rude Awakening**

Ivory the Espeon got up from a deep sleep in the den with her 5 sisters. She walked over to Elly, her Eevee sister. Elly was still sleeping, and was having another nightmare as her legs ran feverishly and a whimper escaped her lips. Ivory scratched behind her ear, and Elly seemed to calm down. Ivory put her blanket back over Elly and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, El." Ivory then walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

Shikaru the Flareon blinked open her big smokey gray eyes. She heard the clanking of pots in the kitchen and moaned. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Iv...could you not be so_ loud_..." She groaned loudly before being shushed by Ivory. "Be quiet...just because you're awake, doesn't mean everyone else is..." Shikaru frowned. "Whatever...could you make some coffee?" Ivory nodded. "The way you came in last night, you need it..." Shikaru nodded. "My heads _pounding_..."

Evany the Umbreon was next up. She got up and stretched with a violently quiet yawn. How else could she? She was mute. She heard the coffee being poured and walked into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess, but all she had to do was take her hand and pull her hair and it was perfect. Ivory handed Shikaru a cup of coffee. "Here you go, Shriek." Shikaru frowned. "I hate it when you call me that." Evany went and tapped Shikaru on the shoulder and Evany received a very loud shriek, which woke everybody up, and soon the kitchen was full of the noise of grumpy, tired people, who were quieted down by a long shrill whistle by Ivory. "Girls! Now, why don't we just calm down and get to our chores earlier than usual today, hmm?"


	2. Ch 2: Normal Day

The second chapter, finally! BTW, these morphs don't wear clothes, and I don't think the picture is detailed enough, so I'm going to describe Crystal and Rani. The next chapters will explain the rest until I finish. This is only the first part- I have yet to finish Rani. Will later.

* * *

Crystal, The Vaporeon, was sent to fetch the water, as always. She was extremely tired, and she yawned as she walked, which caused her to trip over a exposed root. She was a slimmer than her sisters, but not as pretty. Her boobs were a C-cup, as most, but they weren't that important. the fins on her head were softer than most, but it made her extremely swift in the water. Her tail, which was like a fish's, was very long, and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her nose was small, but was excellent at smelling things out. She was entranced by the woods around her, which distracted her from the low branch that hit her nose. "Ow!" She rubbed it, grumbled, and walked on. She was extremely clumsy on land, but once she got in the water, BOOM! She was as fast as a rocket and light as a feather. She stepped on something that looked like a pine cone, and it hurt! She cursed, and up floated a Pinecone. It grumbled in annoyance before floating away. She walked on and came to a river. Crystal took her bucket she was carrying and dipped it into the water, and taking some water. "Same old same old..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rani laid on the couch, with her feet laying over one armrest and her arms over the other. Her tall stature of 6'4" covered most of the couch, her D-cup boobs laying peacefully on her chest. Her curvy body complimented her spiky hair that stood in multiple directions. Her purple eyes stood out immensely against her yellow fur. Rani sighed. she was bored and wanted something to do. She was the guard of the house, and if anyone she didn't know waltzed in, ZAP! They got fried.


End file.
